


The Summer We Got Our Shit Together

by shattering_petals



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Orphanage, Orphans, Smut, Teenagers, They're 17, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, but a good bf, jaebum is a bad boy, lol, this is probably the smuttiest thing im capable of, youngjae is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Jinyoung's new roommate has him feeling some type of way.





	The Summer We Got Our Shit Together

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo. SO, I did a thing. I know in tags it says its smut and underage but I promise nothing too extreme. Just Jinbum foolin around. Enjoy!

_Your life has taken quite a turn, don’t you think_? Jinyoung asks himself as he sighs, lying on the grass with his eyes closed. Jinyoung hates summer, it’s hot and dry but he’ll do anything for every second away from that shithole of an ophranage. Or more specifically a certain man that has made his peaceful life quite difficult. He doesn’t bully or bother him he just… exists. Just his presence makes Jinyoung feel uneasy.

  
About 8 months ago Jinyoung (who was more than happy to live alone) has gained a roommate. That… ,although it would be a nuisance, itself is not that bad. It’s his behaviour. Jaebum just marched in the place like it’s already his. That fucking prick thinks he can do whatever he wants.

  
That still would have been fine because Jinyoung doesn’t spend much time in his room anyway. They could live happily ignoring each other but no. He just had to stuck to Jinyoung like a fucking fly on a spiderweb.

  
That’s when things started to go downhill. Jinyoung always knew there’s something wrong with his sexuality. While other boys check out girls and talk about boobs, he is desperately trying not to stare in the showers. Other guys dream of pounding Rachel Mcadams, he dreams of being pounded by Ryan Gosling. And of course Jaebum had to be a typical bad boy which is Jinyoung’s ultimate weakness. So naturally being the gay boy desperate for love and attention of another man, Jinyoung fell for that asshole.

  
„Hey“

  
_Speak of the devil._

  
„What are you doing here?“

  
„I was looking for you.“ Jinyoung opens his eyes.

  
„Bullshit. Noone ever looks for me. What do you want?“

  
„Calm your tits Mary. I just got some lollipops and ice tea and wanted to share so I don’t feel like a selfish dick.“ Jaebum says. Of course, he doesn’t mean actual lollipops and tea. It’s just their code name for cigarettes and beer.

  
„You are a selfish dick.“ Jinyoung retorts and sits up. „How do you even get this stuff?“

  
„What can I say, I’m a resourceful man.“

  
„Whatever. Give me a bottle.“ Jaebum just smirks and hands him the beer. It’s disgusting but it gets you drunk so Jinyoung ignores the bitter taste and takes a generous sip.

  
„Not so fast bro. You’ll throw up.“ Jaebum says, lighting a cigarette.

  
„Don’t tell me what to do.“

  
„Whatever you say.“ He sighs as he lies down beside Jinyoung.

  
They’ve done this many times. Jinyoung comes here quite often and Jaebum tags along to smoke. Sometime it’s silent, sometimes they talk about various topics like teacher‘s fat ass (which is SUCH an interesting topic for Jinyoung) or how much they want to leave orphanage. There’s one thing that Jinyoung wants to know. How did Jaebum get here? Surely his parents didn’t abandon him when he’s 17 already but he never got the courage to ask.

  
„Hello? Earth to Jinyoung?“

  
„Sorry, got lost in thought.“

  
„Yeah I can see that. I was asking if you want a smoke.“

  
„No thanks.“ He says as he lies down, putting his right hand under his head.

  
„Say Jin, what were you thinking about so intensely?“

  
„I was planning a murder.“ Jinyoung answers and Jaebum laughs. God, his laugh is so nice to hear.

  
„No, seriously. You could burn a hole in the ground with that stare. What is it?“

  
„I just…“ Jinyoung starts as he turns around, laying his head on his left arm „ I’m just curious how you got here.“

  
„Oh… Well…Uhhh… You see…“ Flustered Jaebum. That’s new. „ Let’s just say I had a beef with another guy so I got transfered here.“

  
„Why does it not suprise me…“ Jinyoung mumbles but Jaebum hears him loud and clear. He rises on his right elbow and supports his head with his hand. He takes in generous amount of poisonous gas and breathes it out right on Jinyoung‘s face. Jinyoung pretends to cough. He used to in the beggining of their hang outs but not anymore. He got used to it.

  
„Motherfucker.“ He curses jokingly. They stay there for a little longer before they decide it’s time to head back.

 

„What the hell?!“ Jinyoung swears as he looks in shock on something that was his bed. „What happened?“

  
„You see, the beds have been here for a very long time and not in the best shape. Minha just put the basket with your clothes on the bed and well… it broke.“  
„I can see that Mrs. Kim. Where am I supposed to sleep now?“

  
„We’ve order a new one but it will arrive tomorow. However, where you’ll sleep this night is yet to be solved.“

  
„We can share mine.“ Jaebum suggests.

  
_FUCK_

  
„What a good friend you are, Jaebum. Then it is settled, tonight you’ll sleep together. Once again sorry for the inconvinience.“

  
„But-“ Jinyoung’s protest is cut off by the door slamming.

  
_Shit. Exactly what I needed._

  
„Are you serious? The bed is barely big enough for one how are we both supposed to fit there?“ He asks in disbelief.

  
„Stop being a little bitch, it’s no big deal. We’ll manage.“ He says, a bit annoyed. This is gonna be a long night.

  
It’s about 1 AM and Jinyoung’s heart shows no signs of calming down in near future. He sighs as he turns around, staring at the back of Jaebum’s head. What have I gotton myslef into? He thinks. His mind however goes blank when Jaebum also turns around. He looks strangely calm and innocent. Jinyoung’s eyes fall on the others lips. They are slightly apart. Jinyoung has a sudden and incredibly strong urge to kiss.

  
„Jaebum?“ he whispers. No response.

  
„Hey, Jaebum. You awake?“. No response. _Here goes nothing._ Jinyoung thinks as he slowly leans in. He goes closer and closer and closer until he can feel his breath on his skin, the sensation giving him goose bumps. He closes his eyes and makes a final move. Jaebum tastes… amazing. His lips are suprisingly soft. Jinyoung doesn’t linger too long and he soon pulls away.

  
He doesn’t get very far because pair of strong arms pull him back in. Jinyoung’s eyes widen in shock but he doesn’t resist. Jaebum’s irresistable after all. He still tries to fully understand what’s happening when Jaebum strongly pushes him on the old matress with his weight and deepens the kiss.  
The heat. The sinful dance of their lips. Jaebum’s hands roaming Jinyoung‘s body, every once in a while making contact with his bare skin. The passion. It all drives Jinyoung wild and he feels hot.

  
Jaebum’s lips move on to a next target – collar bones and neck. Jinyoung involuntarily lets out a soft moan when he bites a certain spot. He can feel Jaebum smirk as he bites down on that one spot again,only this time a little harder. Jinyoung quickly covers his mouth to muffle a louder moan. Jaebum removes Jinyoung‘s hand and begins kissing him again. He can feel his blood rushing south but judging by the pressure on his left thigh, he’s not the only one.

  
„Jaebum I-ah“ Jinyoung’s sentence is cut off by Jaebum’s hand palming him through his underwear.

  
„Shh baby. Lemme make you feel good.“ Jaebum whispers to Jinyoung’s ear. Not wanting to just recieve, Jinyoung reaches out and copies Jaebum’s actions, which earns him a low grunt. When Jaebum decides that this friction is not enough, he slips his hand to Jinyoung’s briefs and Jinyoung does the same for him. They lazily stroke each other like this for a short while. Jinyoung senses a familiar feeling build up inside and his body tenses. Jaebum takes that as a cue to pick up his pace and Jinyoung does the same. Jaebum comes undone first and Jinyoung follows right after.

  
Jaebum returns to his spot right next to Jinyoung as they both try to collect themselves and clean up the mess they made.  
„What the fuck did we just do?“ Jinyoung asks, still a little hazy.

  
„Something for what I got kicked out.“

  
„R-Really?“ Jinyoung asks.

  
„Yeah… There was this guy, Youngjae. We were fooling around and got caught.“

  
„I’m sorry.“

  
„No need. It was just lust between us. No hard feelings.“

  
„And uuuhhmm.. Sorry that I tried to…. kiss you in your sleep. I know I’m just a friend to you.“

  
„Wait a second.“ Jaebum turns on his side.“ You really think you’re just a friend to me?“

  
„Am I not….?“

  
„I’ve litreally been eyefucking and flirting with you for months and you still see that as friendship?!“

  
They look at each other for a while, both quite confused by this ridiculous situation.

  
„If I’m not just a friend, what am I?“

„My dumb and oblivious crush, maybe?“

  
„Well your dumb and oblivious crush can level up to dumb and oblivious boyfriend if you want to.“ Jinyoung tries his best at being smooth but he’s not sure if it worked.

  
„Fuck yeah I want to.“ Jaebum grins as he pulls the younger into a bear hug.

 

And that’s how their thing began. Nothing’s changed much. They are still assholes to each other, they still smoke and drink on their usual spot, Jaebum still won’t leave Jinyoung’s side (and he’s even more cilngy and needy than before). Now they occasionally make out at night or cuddle when they’re alone. They renamed they’re hang outs to dates. Jinyoung thought it was lame but Jaebum insisted.

  
Today is one of their dates. Jaebum is on his back with Jinyoung cuddled up to his side. He plays with his hair with left hand and smoking with his right. Jinyoung noticed he doesn’t smoke as much as he used to.

  
„Hey Jinyoung?“

  
„Hmm.“

  
„Would you like to go somewhere with me? I want to try something but we can’t do it here.“

  
„Yeah sure. Let’s go.“

They arrive to a small wooden cabin. Jaebum takes a small key from a flower pot and unlocks the door. Jinyoung gets pinned against the door as soon as they enter. Jaebum’s kisses are always passionate, filled with burning desire. He usually takes his time but today he’s a little impatient. Jinyoung wonders why.

  
„Jaebum, if you wanted to fool around you should’ve said so.“ Jinyoung laughs as Jaebum kisses his neck. But then he does something Jinyoung didn’t expect.  
Jaebum drops to his knees and hastily unbuckles his belt, pulling down his jeans and briefs with one tug. He strokes Jinyoung’s member a few times.

  
„Jaebum what are y- ohh my god.“ His boyfriend takes the whole thing in his mouth in one go and Jinyoung gasps for air. He stays still for a while, adjusting but soon starts bobbing his head. Jinyoung‘s right hand grasps black locks of the other while the left holds on the doorknob desperately. There’s noone to hear, so Jinyoung throws caution to the wind and lets out all sorts of moans and grunts and Jaebum has never heard something so beautiful. It feels tight and hot and wet and perfect and like many things Jaebum does, it drives Jinyoung insane. As time goes by, Jinyoung’s screams of pleasure get higher and more erratic and Jaebum knows he’s close. It only takes about 3 movements from Jaebum to make his boyfriend fall apart. Once he does, Jaebum ignores the terrible taste and swallows it all. Then he helps put Jinyoung pants back on and kisses his cheek.

  
„You’re so hot when you scream my name, babe.“ He smirks.

 

Summer’s over and they go back to school. These two are the same age so they can be in the same class. To be honest, it doesn’t matter whether or not Jaebum attends because all he ever does is sleep or stare at him. Then he borrows his notes, reads it a few times and magically passes every test. Well, it’s not that he only takes. He pays for the notes by either food or his mouth.

  
Their relationship is different from others yet still kind of similiar. They fight, get jealous, kiss and make up. Like all lovers, they have their differnces and it’s not always easy.

  
But most importantly, they love each other.

  
They always did and always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! tbh when i first got the idea to write this i wanted to make Jaebum a sociopath and make it all nice and angsty but i was in a good mood today so i just made it fluffy. Also English is not my mother tongue so if you see any mistakes, please let me know.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments and I'll be very grateful for kudos. <3


End file.
